


Découvertes, dilemme et acceptation

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après qu'Aizen Sosuke ait été vaincu, Ichigo est resté à la Soul Society pendant dix jours, puis il est retourné dans le Monde Réel avec ses amis où de nouvelles aventures vont leur tomber dessus. Mais que se passe-t-il pendant ce temps chez les Shinigami ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo resta inconscient pendant dix jours à la Soul Society, après l'utilisation de l'Ultime Getsuga Tensho à la bataille de Karakura. Puis, de retour dans le monde réel, il perdit définitivement ses pouvoirs de Shinigami ce qui le maintint inconscient pendant un mois. Un mois durant lequel la vie continua à suivre son cours à la Soul Society.

Durant ce laps de temps, des évènements se produisirent. Et certaines personnes directement concernées, durent faire face leurs conséquences qu'elles n'étaient pas forcément prêtes à assumer.

 

Le dégagement d'énergie spirituelle engendrée par la remise à sa place de la vraie ville de Karakura attirait les Hollow comme des aimants. Ils arrivaient par dizaine dans le monde réel. Jour et nuit. Au début Ishida, Sado et Rukia se chargeaient de leur élimination, mais bien vite ils furent dépassés par le nombre et surtout, par la puissance de ces monstres. Urahara les aidait, Ryuuken dut aussi mettre la main à la pâte, mais Isshin Kurosaki resta près de son fils. Le Capitaine-Commandant décida de créer une unité spéciale dont la mission serait de protéger Karakura et ses habitants de ce fléau en attendant que le niveau de reiatsu revienne à la normale. Il en confia le commandement à Rukia, de part son expérience sur le terrain, qui se vit donc placée à la tête d'une cinquantaine de Shinigami. Mais là encore, ce fut insuffisant. Les pertes furent lourdes. Il fallait au moins des hommes du niveau de Vice-Capitaine. Aussitôt, Matsumoto, Kira et Hisagi se portèrent volontaires avec Madarame et Ayasegawa. Ils partirent pour le monde réel avec plus de deux cent Shinigami.

De retour pour quarante-huit heures afin de se reposer, Hisagi et Madarame sirotaient tranquillement quelques verres de saké à la taverne.

\- Vous avez vraiment des sales gueules ! fit Abarai en s'asseyant près d'eux avec Hinamori.

\- Ce doit être terrible en bas, fit celle-ci avec un sourire compatissant.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, murmura Ikkaku.

\- J'ai voulu me joindre à vous, mais le Capitaine-Commandant a dit que l'effectif était suffisant.

\- Un Bankai ne serait pas de trop pourtant, fit Hisagi en posant son verre.

\- Surtout que Zabimaru y ratisse large, confirma Ikkaku. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Yamamoto n'envoie pas de Capitaines ! Ca irait beaucoup plus vite et ça épargnerait pas mal de vies ! grinça le troisième siège de la Onzième Division.

\- Ils sont presque tous dans le Hueco Mundo. Le tien aussi, les informa le Vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division en leur resservant du saké.

\- Et ils y font quoi là-bas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? grogna Renji. Et il en faut aussi ici pour protéger le Seireitei.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher, fit abruptement Hisagi en se levant. A demain.

Il sortit de la taverne sous les regards surpris de ses amis. Il était sur le point de se coucher quand on frappa à sa porte. Avec un soupir agacé, il alla ouvrir.

\- Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien de spécial. Je viens voir mon meilleur pote, c'est tout. T'as cinq minutes ?

Le Vice-Capitaine de la Neuvième Division baissa la tête et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son homologue. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte sur le jardin intérieur et s'assis sur le sol de bois. Hisagi le rejoignit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Shuuhei ? J't'ai jamais vu aussi fermé.

\- Rien, je suis fatigué, c'est tout, répondit-il d'un ton distant ou perçait l'impatience.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ? Je viens juste prendre de te nouvelles ! On dirait que ça t'emmerde !

\- Ouais ! Ça m'emmerde ! Alors si tu veux bien foutre le camp, j'ai besoin de dormir !

Renji avait bondi sur ses pieds. L'éclat d'Hisagi le laissait sans voix. Jamais jusqu'à présent il ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'Abarai était rentré à l'Ecole des Shinigami. Il était là quand Hisagi, qui était alors en sixième année, avait récolté cette blessure qui lui avait laissé ces trois cicatrices sur la joue droite. Ils étaient devenus amis, meilleurs amis. Et jamais Shuuhei ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Et ce regard qu'il posait sur lui. Plein de colère, de tristesse aussi. Que s'était-il passé dans le monde réel ?

\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, souffla Abarai en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hisagi baissa la tête et essuya une larme au coin de sa paupière. La peine qu'il avait vue sur le visage de son ami lui serrait la gorge. Pourquoi lui avait-il ouvert alors, si c'était pour l'envoyer paître comme un malpropre ?

\- Pardon Renji, mais je ne peux rien te dire, murmura le jeune homme avant d'aller se coucher.

Il pensait qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir, mais à peine sa tête toucha-t-elle l'oreiller qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Dans son monde intérieur, Kazeshini secouait doucement la tête. " _T'es vraiment qu'un con ! Ou alors t'es maso. On dirait que ça te plait de souffrir comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un Shinigami pareil…"_

 

Finalement, trois Capitaines furent envoyés dans le monde réel. Kurotsuchi avait mis au point un appareil capable d'absorber le surplus d'énergie spirituelle, un peu comme le cache-œil de Kenpachi et la ville de Karakura retrouva son calme relatif. Elle fut laissée sous la surveillance de trois Shinigami de la Onzième Division. Tous les autres rentrèrent à la Soul Society pour y prendre un repos bien mérité. Ichigo n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance…

 

Quelques jours plus tard…

 

Renji n'en pouvait plus de cette distance qui s'était installée entre Hisagi et lui. Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Terriblement. Même si Shuuhei était quelqu'un de peu expansif, quoi que par rapport à son Capitaine, c'était un joyeux luron, son calme et sa sérénité en toutes circonstances lui manquait. Hisagi l'apaisait et le rassurait. C'est comme si, en sa compagnie, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

 

C'était le jour de repos de tous les lieutenants. Renji avait décidé de trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait discuter avec Zabimaru. Il cacha son reiatsu pour ne pas que Rikichi le suive. Le jeune garçon vouait un culte à son Vice-Capitaine allant même jusqu'à commencer à se faire tatouer. Il marchait dans la forêt du pas souple et silencieux propre à tous les Shinigami. Une légère brise faisait bruire les feuilles des arbres, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux gazouillaient à qui mieux-mieux. Bref… une journée idéale.

Alors que le chemin qu'il suivait entamait une descente vers un petit lac à l'eau limpide et paisible, un bruit le stoppa. La main sur la poignée de son Zanpakuto, il tendit l'oreille. A nouveau, il l'entendit. Comme une plainte, un gémissement. Quelqu'un était peut-être blessé, il ne percevait qu'un faible reiatsu. Il s'engagea dans les fourrés avec prudence. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. De toute évidence, s'il s'agissait bien d'un gémissement, ce n'était pas de douleur mais tout le contraire. Allongés sur un keigogi (veste), deux hommes entièrement nus et tête-bêche semblaient éprouver beaucoup de plaisir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Renji aurait pu sourire de sa découverte s'il était tombé sur un homme et une femme. Or, là, c'était déjà beaucoup moins courant et le Vice-Capitaine se sentit gêné. Mais il ne recula pas pour autant. Il était fasciné par ce corps à corps. Il ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait. Leurs visages étaient enfouis entre les cuisses de leur amant. Oh, il savait très bien comment les choses se déroulaient entre deux hommes. Mais le savoir et le voir était complètement différent. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine émotion. Une étrange émotion. Et alors qu'il commençait à s'habituer à l'idée et surtout à la vue, un détail fit tout voler en éclat. L'un des bras qui enserrait le corps sous le sien portait un bracelet explosif qu'Abarai ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Hisagi, souffla-t-il, ahuri, assommé par sa découverte.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. L'homme avec Shuuhei se dégagea et s'enfuit dans les bois sans demander son reste. Quant au Vice-Capitaine de la Neuvième Division, il resta figé, à genoux sur sa veste, incapable de faire un geste. Le regard de Renji lui fit mal et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais avant qu'elles ne dévalent la courbe de ses joues, Abarai avait disparu. Hisagi baissa la tête et s'affaissa sur lui-même. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi ? Longtemps. Le soleil déclinait à l'ouest lorsqu'il se remit debout et se rhabilla. Il regagna le Seireitei et son bureau. Une pile de documents attendait qu'il s'occupe d'elle, mais il ne la vit même pas. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière la table et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le découvre de cette manière ? Tout le long du chemin pour rentrer, il avait cherché le reiatsu de Renji. Il devait le voir, lui parler, lui expliquer. Mais de toute évidence, son ami ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve.

 

Renji avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Et quand ses jambes furent trop fatiguées, il termina son trajet en quelques sauts de Shunpo. Maintenant, il était là, sur le plateau du Sokyoku, assis bord de la falaise, les jambes dans le vide, à regarder le couché de soleil. Son esprit lui repassait en boucle les images des deux hommes enlacés et du visage d'Hisagi. Son cœur était en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Il en voulait à Shuuhei de ne lui avoir rien dit. Il lui en voulait d'être homosexuel. Il se sentait trahi, dupé. D'un autre coté, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ces images répugnantes alors qu'il l'aurait tant voulu. Il aurait préféré les qualifier de pornographiques, de vulgaires, de sales alors qu'elles débordaient de sensualité et d'érotisme. Et quand Shuuhei avait levé son visage vers lui, son regard reflétait un plaisir intense qui lui conférait une beauté irréelle. Renji grogna. Depuis quand trouvait-il Hisagi beau ? Certes, il n'était pas mal. Il avait un regard un peu sauvage, un corps bien bâti aussi musclé que le sien. Les bracelets de ses bras et son cou le rendaient sexy en diable quant à son tatouage, s'il n'en connaissait pas la signification réelle, il aurait pu croire à de la provocation pure et simple, bien que ça ne collait pas avec le Shuuhei qu'il connaissait. Et maintenant voilà qu'il trouvait Hisagi sexy ? " _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Abarai ?"_ se morigéna-t-il en secouant la tête. Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon et lançait ses dernières lueurs lorsqu'il décida de rentrer chez lui. Demain, son Capitaine allait lui mener la vie dure, comme d'habitude.

 

En désespoir de cause, Hisagi regagna ses quartiers. Il était effondré. Jamais il n'avait voulu que Renji apprenne ça et encore moins de cette façon. Il aurait cent fois préféré que la conversation dévie sur le sujet et il aurait peut-être trouvé une manière de lui dire, ou du moins de lui faire comprendre à demi mots. Mais maintenant, c'était fichu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore espérer, c'était que Renji ne lui retire pas son amitié. C'est tout ce qu'il restait à Shuuhei et il se raccrochait désespérément à ça.

\- Eh ! Regarde où tu vas !

\- Kira ? Désolé !

\- Hisagi ? T'en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ils avaient failli se heurter au détour d'un couloir et maintenant, ils se promenaient dans un jardin. Kira ne disait rien, attendant patiemment que son compagnon trouve ses mots.

\- Hmm… Effectivement, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon d'apprendre une telle chose, dit Izuru en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Hisagi.

\- Je n'sais pas quoi faire. Il faut que je lui parle, mais je n'arrive pas à le localiser.

\- C'est qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on le trouve. Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu te rappelles quand tu l'as découvert pour moi ? sourit le Vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division.

\- Bien sûr ! fit Shuuhei avec un petit rire. Je risque pas de l'oublier !

\- Toi aussi t'as été surpris !

\- Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est pas que tu sois gay. C'est te trouver dans les bras d'Ichimaru !

\- Et cet abruti m'a bien déçu.

\- On dirait que tu lui as pardonné sa trahison.

\- Non, mais je le supporte mieux depuis que je sais que ce n'est pas pour aider Aizen à accomplir ses plans. Il a fait ça pour une raison personnelle. Certes, ça ne l'excuse pas, il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen pour venger Matsumoto. De savoir qu'il l'a fait pour elle et non pas uniquement pour le pouvoir que ça pouvait lui apporter, me permet de mieux comprendre son acte. Mais je ne le cautionne pas pour autant.

\- La vengeance n'est jamais une solution. Regarde les Vizards. Eux aussi étaient motivés par elle et ils se sont fait massacrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Renji ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Comme tu dis, il a besoin de réfléchir. Je ne vais pas lui mettre la pression. J'espère qu'il reviendra vers moi.

\- Je te le souhaite… Allez, à demain.

\- Bonne nuit, Kira.

 

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Renji fit tout pour éviter Hisagi. Et celui-ci s'en était bien aperçu. Aussi, pour ne pas penser à son ami, il se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Il organisa efficacement ses patrouilles pour assurer la sécurité intérieure du Seireitei ainsi que les sessions d'entraînements auxquelles il participait et supervisait la parution du Journal. Autant dire que ses journées étaient bien remplies. En fait, il devait assurer son travail et celui d'un Capitaine. Alors qu'il terminait la correction d'un article, on frappa à la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il réponde.

\- Capitaine Kuchiki ? fit-il surpris. Renji !

\- Vice-Capitaine Hisagi, commença le noble, le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto m'a demandé de vous aider dans la gestion de votre Division. Je vais reprendre en main l'édition du journal. Ainsi vous aurez plus de temps à consacrer à vos hommes. Renji vous assistera pour les entraînements que vous pourrez faire avec la Sixième Division.

\- Ah ? Euh…

\- Vous avez une objection, Vice-Capitaine ?

\- N… Non… non, c'est… c'est très aimable de votre part Capitaine Kuchiki, Vice-Capitaine Abarai. Je vais vous montrer où se trouvent les documents pour le journal et ensuite j'irai chercher mes hommes pour rejoindre la Sixième.

\- Renji, utilise le terrain numéro trois. C'est le plus grand. Il sera parfait pour l'effectif de deux divisions.

\- Bien Capitaine. On y va, ajouta-t-il entre ces dents à l'égard d'Hisagi.

 

Les deux Vice-Capitaines se retrouvèrent devant les quartiers de la Sixième Division avec leurs hommes et prirent la direction du terrain d'entraînement. Marchant en tête de la colonne, ils ne parlaient pas.

\- Au pas de course ! cria soudainement Hisagi à ses hommes.

Aussitôt la Neuvième s'ébranla dans un nuage de poussière. Renji fronça les sourcils et donna le même ordre. Du fait, les deux Vice-Capitaines se retrouvèrent seuls. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Hisagi ne savait pas comment engager la conversation mais se décida à le faire d'une manière directe. C'était encore le mieux.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Qu'on parle de quoi ?

\- De ce que tu as découvert… De ce que tu as vu…

\- Y a rien à dire… tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends.

Le ton d'Abarai était cassant. Shuuhei grimaça, ça n'allait pas être facile. Pourtant, il fallait crever l'abcès.

\- J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi ta réaction est si… exagérée.

\- Exagérée ? s'écria le jeune homme en stoppant net. Je découvre mon meilleur ami à poil dans les bras d'un mec alors qu'il m'a jamais rien dit et tu trouves que c'est une réaction exagérée ?

\- Tu crois que c'est une chose dont on parle entre deux verres de saké dans une taverne ? s'emporta Shuuhei à son tour. Hey ! Renji ! Viens boire un coup ! Au fait, tu sais que je suis gay, que j'aime les hommes ? Kampai ! railla Hisagi d'un ton ironique.

Mais Renji n'était pas dupe. Il avait aussi senti la tristesse dans la voix de son homologue. Il mit les mains sur ses hanches et fit quelques pas, la tête basse.

\- Je suis qui pour toi Shuuhei, hein ? Si je suis ton meilleur ami, tu aurais dû m'en parler.

\- Renji, c'est vrai que toi et moi on se confie beaucoup de chose et ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça. Ça aide à supporter les difficultés. Mais on ne peut pas tout se dire. J'ai mon jardin secret comme tu as le tien. Et ça c'est une chose que tu n'aurais jamais dû découvrir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me crois incapable de comprendre ? D'accepter ?

\- Je vous ai entendu avec Iba ou Omaeda quand vous vous moquez, quand vous tenez des propos limite injurieux à l'égard des gays. Je sais bien ce que vous pensez. Tu crois vraiment que ça pouvait m'inciter à te faire cette confidence ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes et Shuuhei finit par se détourner. Pour l'instant Renji ne semblait pas disposé à faire des concessions.

\- Allez viens, fit-il d'une voix plus douce. Rejoignons les hommes.

Abarai regarda le dos de son ami qui s'éloignait. Il avait la démarche chaloupée des hommes au physique puissant. Les épaules étaient larges, les hanches étroites, les jambes, qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne les voyait, étaient longues et musclées. Il repensa aux nombres de fois où ils s'étaient rendus aux sources chaudes et les images qui déferlèrent dans son esprit provoquèrent un frisson sur sa peau et une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il secoua la tête et courut pour rattraper Hisagi. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre mais il ferait un effort. Oui, parce que Shuuhei restait quand même son meilleur ami dans son cœur, quoi qu'en pense sa tête. Et c'était un Shinigami exemplaire. Hormis ce détail…

 

Allongé sur son lit, Renji réfléchissait. Malgré la fatigue après cette journée d'entraînement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il en voulait à Hisagi et en même temps ce ressentiment lui faisait mal. Cette situation lui pesait. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revenir quelques jours en arrière, quand il ignorait tout ? Pour retrouver la chaleur de cette amitié, de cette complicité. Pour ressentir le plaisir simple de sa compagnie. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponses. Il se leva et s'habilla.

En quelques sauts de Shunpo, il se retrouva sur le mur d'enceinte qui entourait les quartiers de la Neuvième Division. Il n'avait pas caché sa présence aussi apparut-il devant la fenêtre ouverte du petit salon de Shuuhei.

\- Entre, fit celui-ci, vautré sur le canapé, un verre de saké à la main.

\- C'est pas amusant de boire seul.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? demanda l'occupant des lieux d'une voix pâteuse.

\- J'aimerais comprendre certaines choses, mais pour ça il faut que tu répondes à mes questions.

\- Tu te sens coupable de m'avoir jugé et condamné sans avoir tous les éléments en mains ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Assieds-toi… bois un coup…

Renji prit place sur le fauteuil, en face de Shuuhei et se pencha en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux, les doigts entrecroisées.

\- On se connait depuis longtemps tous les deux et je t'ai toujours vu sortir avec des filles. Alors, tu peux comprendre mon étonnement.

\- Tu veux savoir si je faisais ça pour cacher mon homosexualité ? Pas du tout. J'ai eu des aventures avec des femmes. Je suis même resté six ans avec l'une d'elle que j'ai profondément aimée. Mais le temps ne veut rien dire pour nous, tu le sais.

\- Mais alors… pourquoi… enfin… je comprends pas…

\- … pourquoi aujourd'hui je préfère les hommes ? C'est très simple. Un soir, il y a quoi… une trentaine d'années maintenant, j'étais au mariage d'un couple d'amis, dans le Rukongai. J'avais bu mais je savais encore ce que je faisais, et j'ai goûté au fruit défendu. C'était génial et j'ai voulu retenter la chose mais sobre cette fois-ci. Après ça, j'ai définitivement été attiré par les hommes…

\- Tu veux dire que… t'as choisi les hommes ? Mais que peuvent-ils te donner de plus que les femmes ?

Hisagi leva un regard rieur sur son vis-à-vis. Devait-il lui expliquer en détail ? Rien qu'à imaginer la tête outrée que ferait son ami, il eut un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'emporta Abarai, les poings serrés et les yeux flamboyants de colère.

\- Renji ! Arrête de toujours démarrer au quart de tour ! Je me demandais juste comment j'allais répondre à cette question, murmura Shuuhei comme pour lui-même en reversant sa tête sur le bord du canapé.

\- Ben, tout simplement, avec des mots.

\- Tout simplement… ben voyons… La meilleure réponse que je puisse te donner c'est que pour comprendre certaines choses, il faut en faire soi-même l'expérience. Parce que parfois les mots sont impuissants à les expliquer.

\- Hein ? T'es en train de dire que je dois coucher avec un mec pour te comprendre ? Mais t'es malade de me dire un truc pareil ! Espèce de pervers !

Renji avait bondi de son fauteuil, brandissant un poing menaçant à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hisagi qui attendait patiemment que l'orage passe. Le Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division finit par se calmer et dans son regard posé sur lui, Shuuhei voyait l'idée faire son chemin. Tiens donc… Etait-il possible que Renji envisage d'aller jusque là pour le comprendre ? D'un coté, il était content de voir que le jeune homme semblait prêt à beaucoup de choses pour lui, et d'un autre, il ne voulait pas qu'il regrette son geste. Brusquement, Renji sortit sur la terrasse et disparut dans la nuit…

 

Kira et Hisagi sortaient du dojo où ils s'étaient entraînés au sabre et se dirigeaient vers leurs quartiers. Shuuhei lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Renji et Izuru avait souri.

\- Il est dans le brouillard le plus total. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

\- T'oublie qu'on parle de Renji, là. Y va rien mettre en ordre du tout et prendre les choses comme elles viennent quitte à se prendre un retour de flammes !

\- Mouais… Alors tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est garder un œil sur lui et le ramasser quand il se sera vautré.

\- J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise… Une grosse bêtise…

\- Comme… coucher avec le premier venu ?

\- Exactement.

\- De toute façon, tu ne peux être constamment derrière lui. Et puis c'est un grand garçon, il s'en remettra.

\- Kira, tu sais à quel point une première fois, c'est important. C'est primordial même. Et si ça ne se passe pas avec quelqu'un de prévenant et d'attentionné, ça peut être traumatisant. Il peut se fermer complètement. Déjà qu'il n'a pas l'esprit très ouvert sur le sujet…

\- Je sais bien, mais pour l'instant, tu ne peux rien faire pour lui. Ça te dit de te changer un peu les idées ?

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Le Dragon Rouge. Ce soir… Au fait, t'as des nouvelles de Kurosaki ?

\- Toujours inconscient. Va pour le Dragon Rouge.

 

L'établissement était situé dans le quatorzième district du Rukongai Ouest. Un quartier assez chic et paisible. Le Dragon Rouge n'avait pas pignon sur rue, loin s'en faut. Mais il était connu. Et tant que ce qui se passait à l'intérieur ne débordait pas à l'extérieur, personne ne disait rien. Hisagi et Kira, vêtus d'élégants kimono en soie et arborant leurs Zanpakuto à la ceinture, se présentèrent à l'entrée où le tenancier leur fit un chaleureux accueil. Prenant bien soin de camoufler leur reiatsu, ils se laissèrent guider jusqu'à une alcôve discrète où deux serveurs, tout à fait comestibles à leur goût, vinrent prendre leur commande. Les activités qui se déroulaient dans ces petites pièces aménagées et très confortables n'étaient ignorées de personne. Et si aucune porte n'isolait totalement les occupants, personne n'aurait eu l'idée de s'arrêter pour regarder ce qu'ils y faisaient. Sauf en de très rares exceptions comme un désaccord entre un client et son hôte qui pouvait entraîner des éclats de voix et attirer l'attention des autres personnes présentes. Kira se leva pour satisfaire un besoin naturel quand il revint soudainement, pressant Hisagi de le suivre.

Deux alcôves plus loin, à travers un rideau de perle, Shuuhei découvrit son meilleur ami affalé sur le lit, son kimono en bataille et largement ouvert sur son torse tatoué, en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui s'affairait entre ses jambes. Hisagi déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait bouche sèche, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. La décence aurait voulu qu'il détourne le regard et qu'il laisse Renji à son intimité avec cet inconnu, mais il en était incapable.

\- On dirait qu'il aime ça, fit malicieusement la voix de Kira tout prêt de son oreille.

Abarai avait la tête rejetée en arrière, ses soupirs et ses halètement leurs parvenaient clairement et l'une de ses mains était enfouie dans les boucle brunes qui montaient et descendaient en haut de ses cuisses largement écartées.

Hisagi n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage déformé par le plaisir. Renji eut un gémissement plus fort et son partenaire se redressa. Pour mieux s'asseoir sur lui. Complètement incrédule, Shuuhei vit le jeune homme s'empaler sur le sexe de son ami qui poussa un cri de plaisir et commença à bouger ses hanches. S'en fut trop pour le Vice-Capitaine de la Neuvième. Il s'arracha à ce spectacle qui lui brulait les yeux et plaqua son dos au mur. Il baissa les paupières et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

\- Depuis quand t'es amoureux de lui ? chuchota encore la voix d'Izuru.

\- Hein ? sursauta Hisagi en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon.

\- Si j'avais des doutes, c'est plus le cas.

\- A demain, Kira.

Et avant que le Lieutenant de la Troisième ait pu réagir, Hisagi avait s'était volatilisé.

 

Renji était dans une sorte d'état second lorsqu'il quitta le Dragon Rouge. Il marchait doucement, réfléchissait, analysait, tentait de faire le point. Tout était si embrouillé qu'il sentait poindre la colère. Et la migraine. Cette sensation de ne rien comprendre, de ne rien maîtriser lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il comprenait encore moins ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre dans cet endroit.

\- Alors ? Tu as apprécié ?

Renji fit volte-face. Appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, Kira l'observait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Quand on connait les… prestations qu'offre cet établissement, moyennant finance, tu comprendras mon étonnement de te voir en sortir.

\- Quoi ? Mais… tu connais ?

\- Tu as l'air surpris, Renji. Ne me dis pas que tu ignores que certains Shinigami ont des… penchants inhabituels et peu répandus.

\- Non, je le sais bien, mais…

\- … mais c'est quelque chose qui, jusqu'à présent, ne t'avait jamais touché de près… n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ? Comment tu… tu sais pour Hisagi ?

\- Bien évidemment. Le monde dans lequel évoluent les homosexuels est très petit. Nous finissons tôt ou tard par nous croiser.

\- Toi aussi, tu…

\- "Je" quoi ? Je suis gay ? Oui, Renji. Est-ce que ça te choque ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de différent ? Ne suis-je pas toujours le Lieutenant de la Troisième Division ? Ne suis-je pas toujours celui qui a été trahi par son Capitaine ? Ne suis-je pas toujours celui avec qui tu picoles à la taverne ? Ne suis-je pas toujours celui qui était avec toi et Hinamori lors de notre test dans le monde réel quand nous étions encore à l'Académie ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé en moi, Renji ?

Abarai regardait son ami et effectivement, il le voyait toujours de la même façon. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en lui ? Rien. Il préférait les hommes aux femmes ? La bonne affaire ! Mais alors pourquoi ça le mettait dans une telle colère quand il s'agissait d'Hisagi ? Parce que c'était son meilleur ami ? Parce qu'il était persuadé qu'ils se disaient tout ? Parce qu'il ressentait son mensonge par omission comme un manque de confiance en lui alors que lui, Renji, aurait sans hésité remis sa vie entre les mains de Shuuhei ?

\- Rien… rien n'a changé… tu es toujours le même, Kira, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Exactement. Nous sommes les mêmes personnes, Renji. Les mêmes personnes, répéta-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot. Rentre chez toi et dors. La nuit porte conseil à ce qu'on dit.

Et il laissa son homologue au milieu de la rue, les bras ballants, l'esprit à l'agonie. Dormir. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il rentra chez lui et vida deux bouteilles de saké coup sur coup. Après quoi, il fut malade comme un chien et finit par s'endormir entre les toilettes et son lit qu'il tentait de rejoindre en rampant.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par Rikichi, envoyé par Kuchiki, agacé mais pas vraiment surpris du retard de son Vice-Capitaine. A peine ouvrit-il les yeux que la lumière se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau où elle explosa en une gueule de bois phénoménale. Mais bon gré, mal gré, il fallait qu'il se lève. C'est la mine fermée, les sourcils froncés et les yeux à moitié ouverts ou à moitié fermés, c'est selon, qu'il arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement. Apparemment son Capitaine avait décidé d'y assister pour mieux évaluer le niveau de la Neuvième Division. Il ne fut pas déçu parce que les hommes d'Hisagi étaient bons. Très bons même.

\- Hisagi, Renji, à vous.

Les deux Vice-Capitaines se regardèrent un peu surpris. Au combat au sabre, Hisagi était meilleur parce que plus expérimenté. Il était meilleur en kido aussi. Mais bon, pour être meilleur qu'Abarai, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup. Ils en vinrent à utiliser leur Shikai. A plusieurs reprises, les faux de Kazeshini mirent Zabimaru en mauvaise posture, mais Renji tenait bon. Un fois encore, Hisagi dût se rattraper en exécutant une pirouette et c'est là qu'il l'entendit.

\- Bankai ! Hihio Zabimaru !

Hisagi vit le Crâne foncer droit sur lui. Il esquiva en Shunpo et utilisa sans incantation la soixante-deuxième technique d'immobilisation(1). Les pointes lumineuses clouèrent le gigantesque squelette de serpent au sol, lui donnant un temps de répit.

\- A quoi tu joues Renji ! hurla-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ferme-là ! Si t'es pas capable d'affronter mon Bankai, alors deviens plus fort et accomplis le tien !

\- Tu crois peut-être que je ne m'entraîne pas ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Tu me dis rien !

Hisagi reçut de plein fouet la rage et la rancœur de son ami. La colère fit place à la tristesse et la douleur et quand Zabimaru, libéré du sort, se rua sur lui, il ferma les yeux et baissa ses faux.

\- Shire, Senbonzakura !

Une puissante vague de lames roses dévia violemment Zabimaru.

\- Tout va bien, Hisagi ?

\- Oui. Merci Capitaine.

\- Vice-Capitaine Abarai, vous êtes aux arrêts pour avoir utilisé votre Bankai avec l'intention évidente de nuire pendant un entraînement. Remettez-moi votre Zanpakuto. Emmenez-le !

\- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Tout va bien, personne n'est blessé. Il n'est peut-être pas utile de…

\- Personne n'est blessé parce que je suis intervenu, Vice-Capitaine Hisagi. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous seriez gravement blessé, peut-être même mort. J'ignore les raison qui ont poussées Renji si loin et je ne veux pas les connaître. La prison pendant quelques jours va lui permettre de réfléchir à la façon d'utiliser ses capacités. Ceci dit, il n'a pas tort. Entraînez-vous d'avantage pour atteindre le Bankai. Vous n'en êtes plus très loin.

Byakuya tourna les talons, signifiant par là que la discussion était close. Il avait jugé et sanctionné Abarai, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Quelques heures plus tard, Hisagi se rendit à la prison pour voir Renji. Il s'approcha des barreaux et regarda son ami allongé sur la couchette.

\- Ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Je viens juste prendre de tes nouvelles et j'espère que tu ne m'enverras pas bouler comme je l'ai fait avec toi l'autre soir. Excuse-moi, Renji.

\- Bah… oublie ça…, capitula le Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as balancé ton Bankai comme ça ?

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ça, d'accord, mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu l'as fait.

\- J'en sais rien… j'étais en colère…

\- Contre moi ?

\- J'ai toujours pas digéré que tu m'aies rien dis, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! cria le prisonnier en s'asseyant vivement sur le lit. Alors que Kira, lui, il sait ! Explique-moi pourquoi…

\- Pas ici, le coupa Hisagi en posant sa main sur celle de son ami qui s'était accroché aux barreaux de la cellule. Ce n'est ni le moment et encore moins le lieu. Quand tu sortiras, on parlera. D'accord ?

\- Tu te défiles encore ? C'est ça ? gronda Abarai de l'autre coté des barreaux.

\- Non, mais admets que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir ce genre de conversation.

\- Très bien. Dès que je sors, t'as intérêt à être dispo parce que sinon, la prochaine fois, y aura pas Byakuya pour sauver ton cul !

\- Renji, je serai toujours là pour toi. Mais tu sembles l'avoir oublié ces temps-ci…

\- Tsss…

Hisagi sourit et sortit de la prison. Renji se retrouva seul, avec toujours autant de questions qui dansaient la java dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il envoyé Zabimaru à pleine puissance sur Hisagi ? Aurait-il été capable de le stopper à temps si son Capitaine n'était pas intervenu ? Sa discussion avec Kira lui revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez Shuuhei ? Rien. C'est toujours le même homme avec la même moralité, le même courage, la même honnêteté, la même droiture. Il est toujours aussi fort, aussi calme, serein, réfléchi, gentil et disponible. Il toujours prêt à dispenser ses conseils à des Shinigami moins expérimentés. Il a un sens inné de la pédagogie et aime partager son savoir.

Alors quoi ?

Alors rien.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Hisagi. C'est juste sa fierté qui en avait pris un coup, c'est tout. Mais sur le moment, ça l'a sacrément mis en rogne. Voilà. Sa fierté. Mais il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait et il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre des mots dessus. Ou peut-être, n'était-il pas prêt à admettre ces mots…

 

Pour le coup, un Capitaine et un Vice-Capitaine se retrouvèrent à gérer deux Divisions pendant quelques jours. Alors que la nomination de Kuchiki en tant que Capitaine intérimaire de la Neuvième était sensée apporter un soulagement à Hisagi, après l'éclat de Renji, c'est tout le contraire qui se produisait. D'un commun accord, les deux hommes s'occupèrent de leur division respective en attendant le retour d'Abarai.

C'est après une journée plutôt bien remplie qu'Hisagi se détendit enfin sous une bonne douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses reins et prépara du thé et tandis que celui-ci infusait, il enfila un yukata. Il allait s'installer pour siroter sa boisson quand on frappa à sa porte. Un rictus contrarié se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quel homme de sa Division qui avait besoin de lui. Perdu.

\- Renji ? T'es sorti ?

\- Ben ça a pas l'air de t'emballer !

\- Si, bien sûr… Entre… Tu veux un thé ?

\- Merci.

\- Ton Capitaine s'est montré clément ?

\- On dirait. Un garde est venu me libérer et j'ai pas poser de question. Je suis passé chez moi prendre une douche et j'me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir.

\- T'as bien fait…

Renji s'assit sur le canapé, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse qui roulait entre ses doigts. De temps à autres, il levait brièvement les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Le yukata lui allait vraiment bien. Ça lui donnait un air plus mature, plus sage. Plus séduisant aussi. Il était troublé et ne savait pas comment mettre un terme à ce silence gênant qui s'installait entre eux et auquel Hisagi ne semblait pas faire attention, sirotant tranquillement sa boisson.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce thé ? Tu veux autre chose ?

\- Non…, c'est…, ça va je… je réfléchissais…

\- A quoi ? Si c'est pas indiscret ?

\- A mon attitude de ces derniers jours. Excuse-moi Shuuhei…

\- Ça va, c'est pas grave…

\- Avec tout ce que j'ai fait et dit, tu trouves encore le moyen de ne pas m'en vouloir ?

\- C'est ça les amis. Je te connais bien Renji. Tu es emporté et bagarreur. Quand quelque chose te contrarie, tu fonces d'abord, tu réfléchis après. Alors ? Tu es retourné au Dragon Rouge ?

Hisagi lui relata brièvement comment les choses s'étaient passées, insistant bien sur le fait qu'il s'agissait là d'une pure coïncidence. Abarai était livide. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, incapable de sortir une parole. De toute manière tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait fait que l'enfoncer d'avantage.

\- Tu as suivi mon conseil ?

\- Ben ouais…, parvint-il à marmonner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, moi… par curiosité… pour comprendre…, s'énerva à nouveau le Vice-Capitaine de Kuchiki.

Renji avait les mains sur son visage. Puis il regarda par la fenêtre se demandant s'il serait assez précis dans son Shunpo pour atteindre le mur d'enceinte en un seul saut, et disparaître dans le premier trou de souris qu'il croiserait.

\- Ça me touche beaucoup. Surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me prennes au mot.

\- J'ai pas fait grand-chose… murmura Abarai, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. C'est l'autre qui a tout fait…

\- Ça ne t'a pas… dégoûté… de toucher un homme ?

\- Au début… c'était bizarre… mais j'ai fermé les yeux… et finalement…

\- Si tu réitères l'expérience, tu seras peut-être plus entreprenant. Tu feras des gestes que tu n'as pas osé faire. Mais surtout, ne va pas trop vite, ne brûle pas les étapes, ne te force pas si tu n'en a pas envie. Laisse les choses se faire à leur rythme. Tu veux en parler ? J'ai l'impression que c'est encore très confus pour toi…

\- En parler ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Et puis, c'est ma vie privée !

\- Ok ! T'énerve pas.

\- C'est juste que… j'arrête pas d'y penser, grommela Renji comme si cet aveu lui arrachait la bouche.

Hisagi se leva et se rassit à côté de son ami. Il le sentait complètement perdu et commençait à se demander si, même si ça c'était plutôt bien passée, Renji n'avait pas fait une erreur.

\- T'arrête pas d'y penser parce que tu regrettes ?

\- Non, je regrette pas… au contraire… c'était… c'était bien… C'est vrai que c'est complètement différent d'avec une femme… Mais…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea doucement Shuuhei, ravi de voir que finalement son compagnon arrivait à se confier. Il devait surtout en avoir un énorme besoin.

\- Ces baisers… Ils avaient quelque chose d'étrange…

\- Aucune passion…

\- C'est ça. C'était froid et…

\- Payant. Tu les as payés ces baisers, Renji. Ce gars n'éprouvait rien pour toi. Lorsque tu ressens quelque chose pour ton partenaire, ne serait-ce qu'une simple attirance sans aller jusqu'à parler d'amour, ça se ressent toujours. Il y a un échange qui s'instaure, une sorte d'intimité complètement désintéressée. C'est juste le plaisir de la présence et du contact de l'autre. Qu'il soit homme ou femme.

Hisagi était à l'agonie. Renji était si désirable avec cette expression d'égarement total dans les yeux, cet abandon dans sa façon d'être vautré dans le canapé, qu'il devait faire un violent effort pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il aurait l'impression de le forcer à quelque chose pour laquelle il n'était pas encore prêt. Peut-être ne le serait-il jamais et Shuuhei resterait là, à le regarder vivre sa vie en simple spectateur. Et lui vivrait la sienne, à collectionner des aventures vides, froides, sans passion ni chaleur humaine. Il gardait cependant un petit espoir. Qui sait ? L'esprit humain est si complexe.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te coucher. T'as l'air crevé.

\- Hein ? Ah… ouais… j'y vais… Merci de m'avoir écouté…

\- Je t'en prie…

Hisagi allait ouvrir la porte devant Renji quand celui-ci l'attira soudainement dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Shuuhei ne put que lui rendre son étreinte, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de sa peau. Un violent frisson le secoua tout entier.

\- Merci… entendit-il à son oreille.

Ils se séparèrent et Hisagi ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'aller se poser sur la joue de son ami. Celui-ci le regarda un peu surpris et lui sourit avant de sortir. Hisagi ferma sa porte à clé et alla prendre une douche froide avant de se glisser dans la fraîcheur de ses draps…

 

Renji traîna pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Les paroles d'Hisagi tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête comme les anneaux de Zabimaru. " _C'est juste le plaisir de la présence et du contact de l'autre."_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? Simplement que quand les gens qu'on aime ne sont pas là, ils nous manquent. Bien évidemment. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise pour le savoir. Rukia était dans le monde réel depuis plusieurs semaines, elle lui manquait. Ichigo aussi, surtout qu'il était toujours inconscient aux dernières nouvelles. Quand il ne voyait pas Kira, Ikkaku ou Yumichika pendant plusieurs jours, il trouvait toujours un moment pour se rendre dans leurs quartiers. Quand il n'avait pas vu Hisagi pendant…, pendant… quelques heures, il lui manquait ? C'est vrai qu'il s'arrangeait pour le voir tous les jours. Même de loin, il lui faisait un signe de la main pour le saluer, l'autre lui répondait et il était content. Non, il était plus que ça. Il était heureux.

Et quand ils se retrouvaient entre Vice-Capitaines pour boire un coup, après quelques verres Renji se montrait beaucoup plus tactile. Il prenait Hisagi dans ses bras, le bousculait gentiment, s'effondrait sur lui quand il avait trop bu et jamais Shuuhei ne s'était dérobé. A chaque fois qu'il perdait l'équilibre, celui-ci était là pour le rattraper. Et depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Renji remonta dans sa mémoire aussi loin qu'il le put. Jusqu'à sa sortie, diplôme en main, de l'Ecole des Shinigami. Au-delà, c'était vague à part cette mission dans le monde réel avec Hinamori et Kira. Donc depuis des années, il avait toujours pu compter sur Hisagi.

Et depuis quand ressentait-il une sorte de manque s'il ne le voyait pas pendant trop longtemps ? Depuis quand recherchait-il autant sa compagnie ? Depuis quand avait-il envie de passer tout son temps libre avec lui ? A mesure que ces questions défilaient dans sa tête, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il referma la porte de sa chambre, la main sur la poitrine dans un geste illusoire pour calmer les battements de son cœur. A chaque fois qu'il avait répondu à une question, l'évidence s'était imposée à lui avec une acuité troublante. Tout doucement, il était tombé amoureux d'un esprit vif et brillant, d'un cœur immense, fort et généreux, d'une âme belle et noble. Il n'avait pas reconnu ce sentiment parce qu'il était dirigé vers un homme. Il avait conclu à une belle et solide amitié virile qui n'avait fait que lui camoufler la vérité.

Cette découverte plongea le Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième dans un profond trouble. Surtout quand il se mit à analyser l'attitude d'Hisagi à son égard. Pour qu'il soit toujours présent lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui, était-il possible que d'autres sentiments que la simple amitié, si grande soit-elle, l'aient poussé à le faire ? Il était toujours très doux et patient avec lui. Il y avait dans son regard une sorte de tendresse qui empêchait toujours Renji de se mettre vraiment en colère contre lui. Ou quand il y parvenait, il ne le restait jamais longtemps. Et ce conseil, pour comprendre, il faut essayer, était-ce parce qu'il avait peut-être décidé de lui avouer son homosexualité afin de l'amener à accepter une éventuelle relation entre eux ? Shuuhei avait-il comprit ses sentiments avant lui ?

Dans son monde intérieur, Zabimaru poussa un double soupir de soulagement. " _C'est pas trop tôt ! L'orage va enfin se calmer, hein Chimp ? Mouais. Notre savane va enfin sécher. Et merde ! J'ai les poils qui frisent avec toute cette flotte ! Tu crois qu'elle a fait fondre tes grosses fesses ? Ta gueule Serp ! "_ (2)

Renji dormit d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves érotiques où il se voyait dans les bras d'Hisagi, leurs lèvres jointes, leurs doigts entrelacés, leurs deux corps nus ne faisant plus qu'un…

 

A suivre…

 

(1) Bakkudo no Rokuju ni : Hyapporankan. 62ème technique d'immobilisation : Escalier aux cent marches. Crée une lance d'énergie qui, une fois lancée, se sépare en 100 petites piques d'énergie qui épinglent la cible au premier obstacle. Hisagi s'en sert sans incantation contre Findor Carias, épisode 219 de l'anime.

 

(2) J'ai imaginé que le monde de Zabimaru ressemblait à la savane africaine. Bon, ce n'est pas très original, ok ^^. Certaines espèces de babouins vivent dans la savane et on y trouve également des serpents tels que le Python de Seba qui peut atteindre six mètres de long et qui n'hésite pas à s'attaquer à des antilopes. Quelle sympathique bestiole, n'est-ce pas ? Bon après, faut pas demander comment il la mange, j'ai pas cherché si loin ! Pour la pluie, c'est l'état d'esprit de Renji que j'ai voulu traduire. Il pleut dans son esprit et son cœur parce qu'il ne sait plus où il en est.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien qu'il ait peu dormi, Abarai se réveilla dans une forme éblouissante. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla tout aussi vite et se rendit au bureau de son Capitaine. Celui-ci lui confia la mission de se rendre dans le soixante-quatorzième district du Rukongai Nord pour calmer une émeute due à des vols avec violence. Bien évidemment, la population qui comptait sur les Shinigami pour la protéger, s'en était prise à la première patrouille. Renji devait mettre de l'ordre.

Parallèlement à ça, Kuchiki avait envoyé Hisagi dans l'immense espace sous la colline du Sokyoku pour s'entraîner à l'accomplissement de son Bankai. Maintenant que cet endroit été connu, il était souvent utilisé afin que ceux qui s'y rendaient puissent donner toute leur puissance sans risquer de démolir la moitié du Seireitei. Et c'était ce que Shuuhei faisait depuis des heures, quand Renji le rejoignit. Il connaissait bien l'endroit pour s'en être lui-même servi. En quelques sauts, il arriva devant une vaste zone dévastée. Il sourit.

 _\- Y s'donne vraiment à fond,_ songea-t-il en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

Il entendait les échos du combat entre Hisagi et Kazeshini. Si ce dernier avait capitulé en retournant dans la lame du Zanpakuto après l'intervention de Muramasa, il n'était pas pour autant disposé à se soumettre si facilement au bon vouloir de son manieur. Hisagi devait devenir beaucoup plus fort que ça s'il voulait être en mesure de maîtriser sa puissance. Mais parer les faux de ce fou sanguinaire avec un simple Katana n'était pas évident du tout(1). C'était même de la folie pure. Mais telle était la condition pour maîtriser le Bankai de Kazeshini.

Au dessus de sa tête, il aperçut les deux combattants. Soudain, d'un coup vicieux dont il avait le secret, le Zanpakuto envoya son manieur s'écraser au sol à quelques mètres de lui. Il était en sang. Renji se précipita vers lui et para une autre attaque avec Zabimaru.

\- Shuuhei ! Arrête-le !

\- Non… pas en… encore…

\- Si tu le fait pas, c'est moi qui le ferai ! menaça son ami. Arrête-le tout de suite !

Hisagi capitula et d'un mouvement du poignet, il dématérialisa Kazeshini qui disparut non sans lâcher un chapelet d'injures.

\- Je vais t'emmener à la Quatrième.

\- Ça va… aller…, gémit-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Renji le souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta.

 

Immédiatement, le Capitaine Unohana fut près d'Hisagi et commença à le soigner. Il avait des plaies de partout. Il manquait une jambe à son Hakama et il n'avait plus son Keigogi. Son dos, son torse ses bras étaient couverts d'ecchymoses. Il avait des côtes cassées et une entaille dans le cuir chevelu. Renji regardait le visage du Capitaine et ça ne le rassurait pas.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante.

\- Il s'entraînait pour le Bankai, répondit le Lieutenant.

\- Il faut qu'il l'accomplisse rapidement. Il ne pourra pas tenir éternellement comme ça. Kazeshini est l'un des Zanpakuto le plus récalcitrant et le plus cruel. J'ai fait tout mon possible, Vice-Capitaine Abarai. Le reste dépend de lui.

Elle laissa Renji au chevet de son ami. Il rapprocha une chaise du lit et s'assit. Il regarda le beau visage de Shuuhei et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et appuya sa joue contre elles.

\- Bats-toi, Shu. Bats-toi ! Ne laisse pas ce fou te résister. C'est ta détermination qui le mettra à genoux. Ta volonté de devenir plus fort. Tu dois guérir vite. On s'entraînera ensemble. Je t'aiderai. C'est vrai que sur beaucoup de choses t'es plus fort que moi, mais en attendant, celui qui a un Bankai, c'est moi. Sur ce coup-là, c'est moi le plus expérimenté.

Il avança son autre main vers le front luisant de sueur et dégagea quelques mèches violines. Son doigt dévia vers le tatouage de la joue qu'il suivit avec douceur et du dos de la phalange, il caressa la joue.

\- Tu vas nous manquer à la taverne. Et moi, sur qui je vais pouvoir m'appuyer quand j'aurai trop bu, hein ? Shu… j't'en prie… j'ai besoin de toi…

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur le front moite. Il se recula un instant, scruta encore le visage endormi et, dans un geste irréfléchi, il pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hisagi. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça, si Shuuhei avait été conscient. Il n'en aurait jamais eu le courage, mais là il ne le saurait pas. Il posa sa tête sur le matelas et finit par s'endormir.

Une agréable sensation le tira doucement du sommeil. On lui caressait le front. Renji ouvrit les yeux et croisa immédiatement le regard d'Hisagi.

\- Shuuhei ! bondit-il. T'es réveillé ? J'vais chercher Unohana !

\- Reste-là ! Elle saura que j'ai repris connaissance.

\- Comment tu t'sens ?

\- Je survivrai…

\- Imbécile ! T'as vu dans quel état y t'a mis ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Je dois en passer par là si je veux réussir.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, se radoucit Abarai en se rasseyant près du lit.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi… je suis coriace…

\- Ça fait rien, me refais plus jamais ça.

Renji posa sa tête contre celle de Shuuhei. L'un eut un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place, l'autre un sourire en coin à droite parce qu'à gauche il avait la lèvre tuméfiée et fort douloureuse. Il prit la main de Renji dans la sienne et les posa sur sa poitrine, là où il n'avait pas de pansement, sur son cœur.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Hisagi retrouvait son bureau. Il fut surpris de voir que la paperasse ne s'était pas spécialement accumulée. Le Capitaine Kuchiki lui expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu Renji travailler autant. Il se rendit chez son ami qui venait à peine de sortir de la douche quand il lui ouvrit. Le collier explosif autour de son cou, monta et descendit sous l'effet d'une déglutition difficile. Renji ne portait qu'une serviette autour des reins.

\- Entre ! Assieds-toi ! Le temps de m'habiller et je suis à toi.

\- _Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai…_ , songea Shuuhei en souriant. Prends ton temps, lui lança-t-il.

Il alla dans la petite cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau pour préparer du thé. Il mit deux tasses sur un petit plateau et le posa sur la table basse devant le canapé.

\- Eh ! Fallait pas ! J'm'en serai occupé. Va t'asseoir, tu dois encore te reposer.

\- Je suis apte à reprendre mon poste, alors préparer du thé ne va pas me tuer.

\- Voilà, c'est prêt.

\- J'ai pris des Bento en venant. Ça t'ennuie pas que je m'invite à dîner ? dit Hisagi qui s'était décidé à forcer un peu le destin.

\- Non pas du tout. T'as bien fait. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée tranquille ensemble.

\- _J'espère bien qu'elle ne sera pas si tranquille que ça. J'ai atteint les limites de ma résistance, Renji._ _Ça passe ou ça casse_. C'est vrai. Tu sais quoi ? On devrait se réserver une soirée par semaine.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Tu veux encore du thé ?

Les deux Vice-Capitaines mangèrent de bon appétit, discutant de tout et de rien, mais sans jamais aborder le sujet brulant qui était pourtant bien présent à leur esprit. Ils avaient bu quelques coupelles de saké, mais pas assez pour être saouls, ni même ivres. Un peu grisés peut-être, mais sans plus. Ils étaient encore parfaitement maîtres d'eux-mêmes.

Renji se leva et débarrassa la petite table. Du salon, Hisagi entendit un grand fracas et un copieux chapelet d'injures. Il se leva d'un bond pour trouver son ami accroupi en train de ramasse les morceaux de la bouteille de saké, des coupelles, de la théière et des tasses.

\- Eh ben comme ça la vaisselle sera vite faite ! plaisanta-t-il en se baissant à ses côtés pour l'aider.

\- Faut toujours que j'fasse une connerie ! Aïe ! Merde !

\- Tu t'es coupé ?

\- Ouais, c'est rien. Un peu de kido est c'est fini.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Parce que toi et le kido…

\- C'est ça ! Fous-toi d'ma gueu…

Renji sursauta et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Hisagi avait attrapé sa main et il était en train de lécher la petite coupure sur son index. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il eut brusquement très chaud. La bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette langue qui effleurait son doigt. Elle l'hypnotisait. Puis, s'arrachant finalement à sa contemplation béate, il rencontra deux perles d'un gris orageux qui l'observaient. Il fut prit au piège de cette tempête de passion qui ne se cachait plus. Comme au ralenti, il vit cette bouche délaisser son doigt pour s'approcher de son visage, pour s'approcher de ses lèvres, pour se poser sur elles, pour se presser contre elles… Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Une seconde ? Une heure ? Renji était incapable de bouger. Il n'avait même pas fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'Hisagi s'éloigna pour le regarder, il le perçut à travers une sorte de flou ondulant. Puis il vit sa silhouette se redresser pour le surplomber. Alors seulement il osa lever les yeux vers lui. Il lui apparut grand et majestueux, rivalisant presque de prestance et de charisme avec son Capitaine. Renji se leva à son tour, tituba à peine. Ses yeux affichaient toujours la même surprise.

Hisagi se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. A bout. Il était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant de considérer Renji comme un ami. Alors il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était laissé emporter par ce désir qui brulait en lui depuis si longtemps. Advienne que pourra. S'il devait perdre son ami, alors c'est que c'était écrit. Il n'arrivait pas à lire dans le visage et les yeux de son compagnon. De toute évidence, il était toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait envie de le secouer, de lui dire de réagir, de parler, de crier. Il préféra attendre. Mais même une fois debout, Renji ne bougeait pas. Il restait muré dans un silence dont Hisagi n'aurait su dire s'il était de bon ou de mauvais augure. Non. C'était terminé. Il avait tout gâché. Il baissa la tête et sortit de la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il ne supportait plus ce regard dans lequel toutes sortes d'émotions défilaient à toute allure sans qu'une, n'importe laquelle, prédomine sur les autres...

\- Où tu vas ? fit derrière lui la voix rauque de son ami alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

\- J'ai commis une terrible erreur. Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Shuuhei… attends… pars pas comme ça… Je… je suis désolé…

\- De quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait.

\- Justement. Je suis resté là, les bras ballants, sans rien dire et toi t'as cru que… que j'allais me mettre en colère, te foutre mon poing dans la gueule, alors que tout ce que… tout ce que je veux… je veux que… je veux que tu recommences. Recommence Shuuhei. Embrasse-moi…

\- Toi embrasse-moi, rétorqua Hisagi dans un souffle en lui faisant face, surpris par de tels mots.

Si Renji le faisait alors ce serait la preuve que ce contact ne le répugnait pas, qu'au contraire, il le désirait, qu'il en avait envie, qu'il voulait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement parce que son compagnon venait d'écraser assez brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne. Hisagi n'arrivait pas y croire. Renji était en train de l'embrasser. Et quel baiser ! Il força le barrage de ses lèvres, fort peu résistant au demeurant, pour aller débusquer sa langue autour de laquelle la sienne s'enroula avec possessivité. Shuuhei le laissa faire, trop heureux, trop à la joie de ce qu'il éprouvait. Un sentiment de soulagement, de libération mais surtout de bonheur intense, si fort, si immense qu'il rompit leur baiser pour renverser la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, la respiration haletante.

Renji passa une main tendre sur sa joue et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il respira l'odeur de la peau mêlée à celle d'une légère eau de toilette. Là, contre la porte, deux hommes venaient de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Pas avec des mots, mais avec des gestes, des regards, des soupirs. Abarai se lova contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, tout simplement. Hisagi fit de même, posant sa joue sur la tête contre son épaule. Mais de toute évidence, aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'en rester là.

\- Si je te prends la main pour t'emmener dans ma chambre, commença le Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième, tu me suivrais ?

\- Essaie…

Ce qu'il fit. Renji prit les mains d'Hisagi dans les siennes, et tout en marchant doucement à reculons, il l'entraîna vers son lit sans le quitter des yeux. Il le poussa légèrement pour l'obliger à s'asseoir et se pencha vers lui, de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Shuuhei s'allonge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Ce que je n'ai pas osé au Dragon Rouge…

Renji se redressa et ôta son Keigogi. Shuuhei se mordit les lèvres à la vue du torse puissant et tatoué. Il se laissa faire lorsque son amant, ou qui n'allait pas tarder à l'être, lui enleva le sien. Puis Abarai s'attaqua à leurs chaussettes et leur obi. Ils ne leurs laissa que leur Hakama, bien conscient que ça ne serait que plus excitant par la suite. Hisagi remonta à la tête du lit et Renji s'allongea contre lui. Toutes ses réticences semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Il ne doutait plus de rien. Il embrassa Shuuhei, lui volant un petit soupir de satisfaction et un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il se mit à caresser son corps. Hisagi fit de même, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur la peau mate et dessinée. Il adorait ses tatouages. Ça donnait à Abarai un coté primitif qui le faisait craquer. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main passer sur son entrejambe particulièrement sensible et tendu. Renji n'attendait que ça pour le couvrir de son corps. Il devenait effectivement plus entreprenant. Le contact de leur peau et du reste augmenta leurs plaintes lascives qu'ils étouffaient sous des baisers passionnés. De plus en plus passionnés. Le Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division délaissa cette bouche brulante avec difficulté pour mieux partir à la découverte de ce corps dont il devenait de plus en plus dépendant. Avec une infinie tendresse, il explora chaque courbe du cou, de l'épaule, de la poitrine. Hisagi le laissait faire volontiers et l'encourageait par de petits gémissements ou sursauts. Il fallait que Renji prenne confiance en sa capacité à donner du plaisir, surtout pour une toute première fois. Il devait mener la danse, pour avoir l'illusion de contrôler cette étreinte. Le Dragon Rouge, ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Les mains de Shuuhei parcouraient le dos aux muscles ciselés, ne pouvant rien atteindre d'autre pour l'instant. Et son amant descendait toujours plus bas, jusqu'à poser une main sur son entrejambe.

\- Renji… gémit-il, le corps tendu comme un arc de Kyudo(2)

Son ventre brulait, comme son esprit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé perdre le contrôle à ce point. Les caresses, les baisers de Renji le rendaient fou. Il sentit son Hakama quitter ses jambes et l'idée d'être nu lui cravacha les sens.

\- Tu portes un fundoshi ?(3)

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- J'adore. C'est très sexy…

Il reprit son activité avec plus d'ardeur, mais n'osait pas retirer le sous-vêtement et Hisagi le comprit. Il se redressa, embrassa son amant à pleine bouche et détacha l'encombrante pièce de tissu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à tirer dessus pour la faire disparaître. Renji sourit. Occupé à parcourir des lèvres le torse et le ventre à la peau chaude et moite, il sentait contre lui le désir d'Hisagi qui montait ses hanches à sa rencontre avec un rythme régulier. Alors qu'il descendait encore vers cette verticalité pulsante, il leva un regard un peu triste.

\- J'ai peur d'être maladroit, avoua-t-il, rougissant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Shuuhei avec un tendre sourire.

D'un coup de rein il inversa leur position et se cala confortablement entre les jambes de Renji qui s'écartèrent pour l'accueillir. Après lui avoir aussi retiré son dernier vêtement, ce fut à son tour de torturer son amant. Et celui-ci comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Une intimité désintéressée, le plaisir du contact et de la présence de l'autre, simplement. Shuuhei donnait sans rien attendre en retour. Et lorsque les sentiments sont là, c'est alors qu'on touche au divin. Jamais Renji n'avait éprouvé de telles sensations. Leur intensité le surprenait continuellement. Existait-il bonheur plus absolu ? Et dans ce cas, qu'importe qu'ils soient deux hommes. Il aurait pu rester là, pendant des heures et des heures simplement à embrasser et caresser ce corps dont il était fou. Il voulait en découvrir tous les recoins sensibles, tous les replis secrets. Il cria lorsqu'il sentit une chaude humidité l'envelopper totalement. Il leva la tête un instant pour croiser deux prunelles grises embrasées d'un désir sauvage. Il retomba sur le matelas, haletant et gémissant, le front barré d'une ride d'effort face à toutes ses émotions qui déferlaient en lui.

Un déclic se fit en lui. Il voulait également donner du plaisir à Shuuhei. Il se contorsionna de manière à se retrouver tête-bêche avec son amant. Et il osa. Il enroula sa main autour du sexe raide qu'il voyait frémir devant son visage, ferma les yeux et tenta un léger coup de langue. La réaction fut instantanée. Le "Oh oui…" voluptueux et sensuel qui échappa à Hisagi fut le meilleur des encouragements. Il se mit à déguster cette virilité avec lenteur et délicatesse et contre toute attente, il adora ça. Sentir son amant sursauter, gémir sous les assauts de sa bouche contribuait à intensifier son propre plaisir. Ils se menèrent ainsi aux frontières de la folie douce.

La fraîcheur sur son membre lui indiqua qu'Hisagi l'avait délaissé. Il le sentit s'allonger sur lui. Leur sexe se touchèrent, glissèrent l'un contre l'autre au rythme langoureux de leurs mouvements lascifs. Shuuhei continua de l'embrasser tout en se plaçant de manière à ce qu'avec un léger coup de rein, Renji le pénètre. Il se crispa un instant sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Shuuhei ?

\- Chut… Laisse-moi faire…

Et avec de petits mouvements, il finit de s'empaler complètement. Renji ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet tant le plaisir qu'il éprouva était violent et inconnu. D'instinct, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches contre les siennes et appuya dessus pour se maintenir au plus profond de cette incandescence qui l'entourait de toute part. Hisagi resta immobile un instant, le front appuyé sur la poitrine haletante, le temps que l'inconfort inévitable ne s'estompe pour laisser la place au plaisir indicible de ne plus faire qu'un… enfin.

C'est avec adoration que Renji le regarda se redresser et qu'il le sentit onduler contre lui. A nouveau, un éclair de plaisir fusa dans son corps, se répétant inlassablement à chaque mouvement lent. Il était hypnotisé par l'érotisme de cette vision. La bouche entrouverte laissait s'envoler soupirs et plaintes de délice et petit à petit, Renji prenait conscience que tout ceci, tout ce bien-être immense qu'Hisagi ressentait, c'était lui qui le lui procurait. Et il voulait lui donner encore plus. Alors il se mit à bouger lui aussi. Ses hanches allèrent à la rencontre des autres, au dessus d'elles et l'effet fut immédiat.

\- Ren… ji… ouiii…

Shuuhei cria. Un cri terrible qui vrilla les sens de son amant. Un cri qui se transforma en un râle rauque, suivit d'un autre et encore un autre. Ils débutèrent alors une ascension vers le plaisir ultime tout en appréciant chaque seconde de cette première union, la gravant au fer rouge dans leurs mémoires. Ils dansaient un ballet venant du fin fond des âges. Une chorégraphie jamais apprise, mais connue depuis toujours. Le rythme était changeant, parfois rapide, parfois lent et la voluptueuse mélodie de leur plaisir se dédoublait pour se répondre en écho.

A bout de résistance, Renji s'assit pour entourer de ses bras le corps souple qui se mouvait autour de lui. Il plongea ses lèvres sur le torse essoufflé. Il happa un téton pour l'aspirer et le suçoter, récoltant d'autres plaintes jouissives. D'une main, il flatta la virilité tendue entre leur ventre. Le souffle de Shuuhei s'accéléra jusqu'à devenir un long gémissement d'agonie lorsque l'orgasme le dévasta. A bout de souffle, il s'effondra comme une poupée désarticulée sur le corps de son amant. Renji le serra contre lui, accéléra la cadence de ses hanches et se répandit entre ses reins en étouffant ses cris de plaisirs dans son cou.

Lentement, leur respiration se calmant petit à petit, ils reprirent pieds dans la réalité. Hisagi laissa une salve de baisers sur le visage de son amant avant de s'engouffrer dans sa bouche en un baiser brutal.

\- T'es à moi, Ren, souffla-t-il amoureusement. Je laisserai plus d'autres mains que les miennes te toucher.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait avec ce diminutif et cela conforta Renji dans l'idée de lui appartenir. Oui, Hisagi le possédait, corps et âme. Et ça lui plaisait. Pas qu'il soit d'une nature soumise, loin de là, mais songer que Shuuhei pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait et qu'il obéirait sans la moindre hésitation, gonfla son cœur d'un bonheur éclatant.

\- Toi aussi t'es à moi, rétorqua-t-il entre deux baisers. Et à personne d'autre.

A force de se cajoler, le désir finit par ressurgir. Cette fois, sans la moindre hésitation, Renji plongea en haut des cuisses de son amant qui soupira d'aise. Mais bien vite, le Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division remonta jusqu'au visage aimé.

\- Shu, fais-moi l'amour, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Je veux éprouver la même chose que toi.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain.

Et le ballet du fin fond des âges entama son deuxième acte. Shuuhei se déchaîna. Il fallait que Renji perde la tête pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'Hisagi l'incita à se mettre sur le ventre, un coussin sous les hanches. Il sursauta violemment quand il sentit son amant se couler sur son dos. Son sexe glissait entre ses fesses, mais la sensation était exquise. Shuuhei insista longtemps et tendrement jusqu'à ce que Renji tourne la tête et le regarde d'un air entendu. Il s'appuya doucement contre l'intimité vierge et entama une lente progression. Il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre à ce contact mais il poursuivit. Le plus difficile étant fait, il s'immobilisa. Un mouvement de hanches venant se coller aux siennes fut le signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Ses mouvements étaient doux et de faible ampleur. La respiration de Renji semblait difficile, mais peu à peu elle se transforma en soupirs de satisfaction. En appui sur ses bras, il parsemait les épaules et la nuque de baisers tendres ou infligeait de petites morsures.

A mesure que leur corps à corps s'intensifia, Renji se retrouva à genoux. Derrière lui, Shuuhei crocheta ses doigts dans la chair de ses hanches et accéléra son rythme tout en caressant le sexe esseulé. Abarai se s'appartenait plus. Si les premières secondes de leur union furent douloureuses, ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant était au-delà des mots. Ce brasier qui le consumait, il ne voulait plus qu'il s'arrête. Il était même persuadé que rien ne pourrait jamais l'éteindre. Comment était-il possible d'aimer à ce point ? De se sentir comme faisait partie de l'autre et l'autre, devenant soi-même ? L'amour est un sentiment aussi doux que sauvage. Il comprenait maintenant ceux qui disent qu'il vaut mieux mourir d'amour que de ne l'avoir jamais ressenti.

Dans cette position, il se sentait appartenir entièrement, complètement, totalement à Hisagi. Oui, il était à lui. Il obéirait au moindre de ses désirs jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et alors qu'il gémissait son bonheur d'être ainsi pourfendu par cette ardente lance de chair, Shuuhei toucha sa prostate. Le cri que poussa Renji fit croire à son amant qu'il lui avait fait mal, mais la violence avec laquelle il venait lui-même s'empaler, le rassura. Le Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième se redressa et s'accrocha d'un bras à la nuque de son amant pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Sa bouche lui manquait terriblement, sa saveur un peu sucrée, sa douceur soyeuse, sa langue dansante.

\- Je veux te serrer dans mes bras, chuchota-t-il entre deux soupirs.

Hisagi désunit leurs corps, allongea son amant sur dos et reprit possession de lui. Face à face, leur ascension vers la jouissance libératrice s'accéléra. La passion qui les embrasait semblait n'avoir jamais de fin. Il n'y avait plus que deux hommes perdus dans un ouragan de plaisirs fabuleux.

\- Shu… plus vite… anh…

\- Renji… j'en peux plus… c'est… bon…

\- Ouiii… c'est bon… continue… encore… encore…

La foudre n'aurait pas fait mieux que cet orgasme qui les ravagea. Leurs cris se firent écho, leurs corps se tétanisèrent, leur esprit n'assimilait plus rien. Hisagi s'écroula à côté de son amant mais bien vite leurs bras se cherchèrent pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour que leurs respirations reviennent presque à la normale. Allongé sur le ventre, Shuuhei regardait le profile de médaille de son amant. Comme s'ile l'avait senti, Renji se tourna. Dans le regard de l'autre, chacun put lire l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient.

\- Je t'aime, murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

Cette simultanéité les fit sourire. Ils plongèrent dans un profond sommeil, tout doucement, avec le sentiment de vivre enfin pour quelqu'un et non plus pour soi-même

 

Le lendemain Renji était de repos. Il s'éveilla et s'étira comme un chat. Le lit était vide et sur l'oreiller, il y avait une feuille de papier pliée. "Le petit-déjeuner est dans la cuisine. Bonne journée, à ce soir. Je t'aime. S." Le Vice-Capitaine sourit. Il faudra qu'il s'arrange pour que son jour de repos soit le même qu'Hisagi.

Tout en buvant son thé, il repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être aveugle aussi longtemps. Et d'abord pourquoi les autres se moquaient-ils des homosexuels ? S'ils savaient ce qu'ils ratent… Renji éprouvait également un sentiment de stabilité. Comme si jusqu'à présent sa vie n'avait été qu'un frêle esquif à la dérive dans une tempête et que désormais, il était devenu un vaisseau insubmersible. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et alla s'entraîner en attendant que Shuuhei rentre.

 

Sur le chemin du retour, après avoir fini sa mission dans le Rukongai, Hisagi s'arrêta à la taverne où il tomba sur Kira.

\- Ben mes aïeux ! s'étonna le Vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Y a écrit "bonheur absolu" sur ton visage. Tu rayonnes !

\- J'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Kira en regardant son ami qui semblait flotter à dix centimètres au dessus du sol.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as l'air heureux mais également préoccupé.

\- Je ne réalise pas encore… J'ai enfin ce que je désire depuis des années et ça me terrifie.

\- Aimer n'est pas sensé faire peur.

\- Kira, j'ai donné tous pouvoirs à Renji. En un mot, il peut me détruire, m'anéantir. Il est devenu ma faiblesse. Il n'est rien que je ferais pour lui.

\- Mais il est aussi ta force. Ta plus grande force. L'amour va d'un extrême à l'autre.

\- Ce que j'éprouve est tellement… tellement immense, tellement colossal que ça me fait vraiment peur. Et d'un autre côté, je ne réalise pas non plus mon bonheur. C'est comme si… c'était un rêve…

\- Tu sais, l'amour est un sentiment pour lequel les hommes ont fait des choses incroyables. Mais sans lui, il n'y aurait aucune joie, aucun bonheur. La vie serait fade et terne. Une légende raconte que dans le Monde Réel, il existe des hommes dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires qui se battent jusqu'à la mort pour protéger l'Amour. Ils seraient situés en Grèce. Il parait que d'un coup de pied ils peuvent fendre la terre et d'un coup de poing, déchirer le ciel.

\- Kira ! éclata de rire Hisagi. Ce n'est qu'une légende, un mythe comme tu l'as dit. !

\- Mais un mythe qui perdure depuis des milliers d'années. Ce serait amusant de se renseigner, non ? Peut-être de trouver l'origine de cette légende…(4)

 

Fin.

 

(1) Pure invention de ma part.

 

(2) Kyudo : " _La voie de l'arc"_ (Kyu = arc, Do = voie) Art martial japonais (budo) issu du tir à l'arc guerrier (Kyujutsu) Pour plus d'infos, Google est votre ami. ^^

 

(3) Fundoshi : sous-vêtement traditionnel japonais masculin. Là aussi, pour plus d'infos, voir sur Google.

 

(4) Petite allusion toute gentille à mon manga préféré, Saint Seiya.


End file.
